


Jaded: it Ain't Just a Stone from China

by Lyrstzha



Category: Firefly
Genre: Comment Fic, Double Drabble, Flash Fic, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-01
Updated: 2006-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 15:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrstzha/pseuds/Lyrstzha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our intrepid crew runs across a more traditional monster than they usually do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jaded: it Ain't Just a Stone from China

Mal levered at the lid of the crate containing their new cargo with a sturdy crowbar. The lid gave way with an ominous creak and a splintering crack. Fog immediately issued forth so thickly that, even waving aside as much of it as he could, Mal couldn't see inside.

Suddenly, yellow eyes gleamed through the haze. "I vant to drink your blood!" The heavily accented voice boomed impressively.

Mal cocked his head thoughtfully. "Huh. But you got no plans to rape me to death, eat my flesh, and sew my skin into your clothes?"

The eyes blinked, and the fog cleared enough to show that they were set into a man's very pale face. "Er. Well. No," he said, sounding much less booming and somewhat more nonplussed.

Mal exchanged a look with Zoë where she leaned against the cargo bay wall. She quirked a sardonic, unimpressed eyebrow.

"But you will still quake with terror before me!" the vampire cried, more than a little hopefully.

Mal shook his head firmly. "Sorry, not so much. Heard worse offers. Lesser evils like you really oughta stay on the Core planets where folk are easily a-frighted." He whacked the crowbar meaningfully into his palm.


End file.
